Each Other
by Coldie-Winter-Rose
Summary: El destino tuvo una forma particular de reunirlos. Sin saberlo, necesitaban salvarse el uno al otro. Degel/Kardia [Yaoi/Universo Alternativo]
1. Chapter 1

**Each Other**

 **Fandom:** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas

 **Personajes:** Degel de Acuario, Kardia de Escorpio

 **Género:** Romance

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, Universo Alterno, Angst.

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Todos tenemos a alguien que cava en nosotros_ _  
_ _O al menos cavamos en el otro_ _  
_ _Así que cuando la enfermedad suba mi ego_ _  
_ _Sé que actuaras como la medicina más ingeniosa_

 **-P.O.V Degel-**

Lo que no podías ver, se encontraba allí. Aunque se te había enseñado a creer solamente en lo que pudieras percibir con tus sentidos y comprobar a través de ellos, en el fondo de tu alma, ese niño interno que aun habitaba allí, no te permitía abandonar esos sueños. Aquellos que también se habían desencadenado en un torbellino de sentimientos incomodos y perturbadores para ti. Los que habían anidado en tu memoria, rememorando en ti aquellas imágenes que buscabas disolver en la dicha fugaz que el alcohol te ofrecía. No solías beber, pero ese día era agriamente inusual y especial para ti.

Hiciste tus planes en torno a esa fecha. Luego de las rondas en el hospital y una reunión con las enfermeras que te asistirían en la cirugía que ese día tenías asignada, te marcharías hacia aquel moderno tugurio con aires de glam rock de segunda, donde seguramente no encontrarías rostros conocidos que pudiesen verte cuando acabaras en el estado más deplorable de un ser humano, solo para sumirte en la tarea de olvidar cada pensamiento que te arrastrara hacia aquellos recuerdos en los cuales tu vida había cambiado. Ella no estaría orgullosa, y tal vez se reprocharía si supiese lo que hacías en el aniversario de su pronta partida, pero una parte de ti no podía perdonarla por abandonarte de esa manera tan abrupta. ¿Acaso era justo ver su borroso rostro en el vaso de vodka mientras intentabas pensar en lo que pudiste haber hecho para evitar su suicidio?

Te encontrabas luchando contra tus pensamientos esa noche, ignorando los ruidos provenientes de la música ensordecedora que aquella banda tocaba. No prestaste mucha atención a la mujer que se aproximó hacia ti, apoyando su mano en tu hombro mientras sorbías nuevamente del vaso de vidrio. No eras un hombre que acostumbrara a compartir una aventura de una sola noche, pero no podías ser descortés. Obsequiaste un trago a la dama y continuaste en lo tuyo, sin observar el reloj que marcaba a su paso los minutos que permaneciste ajeno a lo que sucedía a tu alrededor. Sacaste de tu bolsillo aquel collar. No podías dejar de mirarlo. Hasta ese momento en que sentiste un peso caer sobre tu espalda, obligándote a soltar aquello que tenías en tu mano, tan preciado para ti. Caíste al suelo de rodillas. Pero tu razón no era lo suficientemente fuerte para permitirte ver que golpeaste sin piedad y sin lógica al sujeto que había caído sobre ti. La sangre goteaba sobre el rostro de tu oponente, quien te devolvió el golpe inmediatamente. Después de eso, descargas de ira descontrolada te impulsaron a desahogar el resto del veneno que el alcohol no pudo sacar de ti. No te importaba nada en ese momento, ni siquiera ser el centro del círculo que a tú alrededor se había formado. Tu conciencia no te permitía ver el estado en el que se encontraba el rostro del sujeto, quien se encontraba debajo de ti, mientras atacabas su rostro con tus propios puños. No eras tú. Y ciertamente tu rostro desfigurado no era el mismo de siempre.

No recordaste que sucedió después. El resto de la noche se había vuelto borrosa. Cuando regresaste en sí, tus ojos ardían al verse en un lugar poco iluminado. Miraste a tu alrededor. Sentiste la suavidad del mueble que soportaba el peso de tu cuerpo adolorido, el cual no dolía tanto como tu rostro. Te incorporaste pausadamente, colocando tus pies descalzos en el suelo. Alguien se había tomado la molestia de quitarte los zapatos para minimizar la incomodidad al descansar en un área tan limitada para tu estatura como lo era ese sofá. Miraste los alrededores de aquella modesta y pequeña sala. Frente a ti se encontraba una pequeña mesa, sin más adornos que un par de vasos sucios y un cenicero con lo que parecían ser 3 cigarrillos ya consumidos. Llevaste tu mano a tu frente, intentando calmar la jaqueca que habías empezado a notar. Aquellos vasos te hicieron pensar en lo que pudiste haber hecho la noche anterior. ¿Acaso te decidiste rendir honor a tu angustia con algo de sexo casual? Avergonzado, concluiste que debías salir de ese lugar lo antes posible, antes de recordar algún evento que a la larga sería mejor olvidar.

En ese momento, la puerta de aquel apartamento se abrió. Alguien había entrado, seguramente era el inquilino de ese lugar. Elevaste la mirada para observarlo. Lo primero que notaste fue su mirada despreocupada, seguidamente del largo de sus rebeldes cabellos. En sus manos traía una bolsa con lo que seguramente era su desayuno. Respiraste profundo mientras te preguntabas que tan bajo podías caer. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ligar con un sujeto con semejantes fachas? ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo mientras sentías como cada parte de tu cuerpo dolía? Si es que algo entre ustedes paso la noche anterior. Te incorporaste, buscando tus zapatos

-Tengo que irme- Dijiste apresuradamente mientras te acomodabas los mocasines y ajustabas tus lentes. Te marchaste aprovechando que la puerta seguía abierta, sin reparar en la expresión en el rostro de aquel hombre. Bajaste unas cuantas escaleras y tomaste el primer taxi que apareció frente a ti, sentándote cerca de la ventanilla mientras contemplabas en las calles a los primeros transeúntes de la mañana que se dirigían a sus lugares de trabajo. Más adelante, al buscar tu billetera, te reprochaste nuevamente por el descuido de haberla botado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Each Other**

 **Fandom:** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas

 **Personajes:** Degel de Acuario, Kardia de Escorpio

 **Género:** Romance

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, Universo Alterno, Angst.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **-P.O.V Kardia-**

No habías salido de tu asombro al ver al sujeto que salvaste de aquella pelea en el bar, huir de esa manera. No sabias si sentir pena por él. Cuando lo viste en aquellas condiciones. Ni siquiera parecía ser una persona que frecuentara el bar en el que uno de tus amigos cercanos trabajaba. Tu amigo ciertamente tendría problemas, y aunque no te gustaba la idea de llevar desconocidos a tu apartamento, sobre todo luego de evitar que desfiguraran su rostro, lo hiciste. Incluso decidiste ir por un desayuno decente para él, ¿Y era así como el malagradecido te pagaba? Frustrado, te dejaste caer sobre el sofá en el que previamente tu invitado había descansado. Abriste la bolsa que traías, sacando un panecillo. Te levantaste para buscar un poco de café para acompañar la comida matutina. Cuando colocaste la taza en la mesita que estaba frente al mueble, notaste una billetera que no reconociste como una de tus pertenencias. La revisaste y pudiste constatar que era de tu invitado.

La curiosidad de la que eras presa fácil te hizo olvidar el desayuno, obligándote a ver el contenido de aquel envoltorio de cuero, que a simple vista se veía costoso. Algo de dinero en efectivo, unas tarjetas de crédito y débito, no llamaron tanto tu atención. Tal vez sí, porque al menos sabias que el hombre al que habías ayudado, no le faltaba dinero. Pero una tarjeta en particular si logro hacer que te detuvieras por un segundo en la fotografía que había en ella, junto a un nombre y una dirección, de un hospital.

-Así que, nuestro desconocido tiene nombre. Y es uno muy curioso, ¿No es así, Degel?- Sonreíste irónicamente mientras mordías el panecillo, saciando tu hambre. Por alguna extraña razón, no dejaste de mirar la fotografía de aquel hombre, y aunque esta no representara la mirada que viste en aquellos ojos que rescataste la noche anterior, te preguntaste si valdría la pena hacer algo más por él.

Moviste tus labios hacia un lado, y llegaste a la conclusión de que aquel destructivo sujeto de ojos verdes y atractivo gélido ya había pasado por mucho. Y no ganarías nada teniendo algo que no te pertenecía en aquel agujero que tenías como departamento. ¿Qué podrías perder? Nada tal vez. Pero tenías poco o casi nada que hacer el resto de tu día libre. Sin embargo, eras tan distraído que no te dabas cuenta de que deseabas verlo nuevamente. Ibas a ir a la dirección mencionada, pero no sin antes, comer lo que quedaba de ese panecillo, y tal vez el otro que quedaba en la bolsa. La comida no debía desperdiciarse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Each Other**

 **Fandom:** Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas

 **Personajes:** Degel de Acuario, Scorpio Kardia

 **Género:** Romance

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, Universo Alterno, Angst

 **Capítulo 3**

 **P.O.V Degel**

Estabas aturdido, tus ojos ardían y sentías nauseas. En más de una ocasión pensaste en pedirle al conductor que se detuviera en algún callejón para descargar las frustraciones que tu estomago expresaba abiertamente. Pero mayor que todo eso era la sensación de culpa tras aquella noche en la que pretendías justificar todo lo que decidieras hacer a razón de mitigar el dolor de aquella fecha. ¿Por qué te reprochabas aun el haber despertado en aquel departamento desconocido? Pronto, viste el reflejo de su rostro, más nítido que en aquellos años en que este empezó a borrarse de tu memoria.

-Deténgase, por favor!- Ordenaste casi suplicante al pobre hombre, quien frenó en seco tan rápido como pudo, tan solo para que tu abrieras la puerta y regresaras tu estomago sin demoras. Un par de lágrimas surgieron en tus ojos. En todos estos años nunca viste sus ojos tan azules como en ese instante y tan solo podías sentirte avergonzado de lo que habías hecho.

 **P.O.V Kardia**

Seguías pensando en ese extraño mientras terminabas tu café, y veías aquel que trajiste para él. Quisiste traerle un expresso, le ayudaría con la cruel resaca que tenía, pero podías suponer que era más Frappuccino. Lo tomaste también, sin importarte las indicaciones del médico. Chequeaste su cartera y buscaste entre esta alguna tarjeta de presentación, pero tampoco sabías el nombre del chico Frappuccino. Encontraste 5 tarjetas y descartaste alrededor de tres, con nombres femeninos. Tan solo sabías que era doctor, más fue tu instinto el que te hizo discar aquella tarjeta con delicada caligrafía.

 **P.O.V Degel**

El hospital era el lugar que menos deseabas ver en este momento, pero no deseabas estar en aquellas paredes vacías. Tampoco deseabas preocupar a Miho, aquella Señora que con cuidado mantenía impecable tu casa y te trataba como su hijo. Buscaste la manera de evadir a las personas, mas no pudiste con la más obvia

 _-Degel, Hola. ¿No es tu día libre?-_ Una suave voz llegó a sus oídos

 _-Hola…Hilda-_ Titubeaste, no solías ser así _– Vine por algo, no me siento bien_

 _-¿Qué necesitas? ¿Es tu estomago? ¿Bebiste mucho alcohol?_

 _-¡No!-_ Desviaste tu rostro, no querías que encontrara tu aliento- Necesito algo de suero, iré por él. Estaré bien – Diste unos cuantos pasos para alejarte de ella

 _-No es molestia Degel, por favor hazme saber cómo te encuentras_ \- La joven se mantuvo observándolo mientras se alejaba

 _-Gracias, Hilda-_ Volteaste tu mirada, arrepentido por la forma en como actuaste ante su preocupación, otorgándole la mejor sonrisa fingida que podías regalarle a una persona que conocías desde la escuela de medicina, y cuya semejanza con ella te hizo permitirle acercarse a ti.

Al cabo de unos segundos estabas a solas en aquella habitación, mientras veías como el líquido transparente de aquel suero pasaba a tus venas. Por primera vez desde aquella mañana, te sentías en calma contigo mismo

Hasta que tu teléfono sonó. No querías hablar con nadie, y usualmente no contestabas llamadas de números desconocidos, pero algo en tu intuición te llevó a contestar

 _-¿Hola?..._

 _-¿Degel?-_ Kardia era brusco pero no quería perder el tiempo, ni los segundos en tu teléfono si era un numero equivocado.

 _-Sí, es el ¿Quién habla?-_ Tu voz era pesada aun

 _-¿Llegaste bien?-_ Para Kardia Era un alivio que el extraño estuviese a salvo

 _-¿Quién habla?-_ Degel no estaba de humor para diálogos

 _-Kardia, el dueño del departamento del cual huiste. Te salvé de una paliza. Tienes habilidades para el boxeo, ¿Lo has considerado?_

 _-No…-_ Ahora se encontraba más avergonzado al saber que se fue de puños con otra persona

 _-Como sea...-_ Hubo un silencio incomodo por parte del chico de cabello azul –Al huir dejaste tu billetera. Tengo la sensación de que no quieres regresar a mi apartamento así que puedo ir a donde quieras a llevártela

 _-No quiero causar molestias, lo agradezco –_ Pero tampoco recordabas como llegar allí

 _\- ¿Dónde estás? Tengo el día libre y puedo ir y entregártela. Antes de que lo digas, no es molestia –_ Con su voz Kardia trataba de cortar la tensión

 _\- En Saints Athens Hospital. ¿Sabes cómo llegar? –_ De alguna manera la voz ajena le llenaba de calma, y no quería arriesgarse a salir más allá sin sus documentos

 _\- Iré ya mismo. Por cierto, me debes un café –_ Colgó la llamada, tomando las cosas inmediatamente. Había algo de entusiasmo en él. Para Kardia, seguir sus instintos lo llevaba a algo distinto, a aquel joven Frapuccino

Comentarios Adicionales: Agradezco mucho sus comentarios de corazón. Este capítulo está dedicado a ustedes.

Perdón por la tardanza, ya casi nunca entro a páginas de fanfictions, pero como pronto estaré de vacaciones, espero poder hacer un poco más por aquí.


End file.
